The present invention relates generally to portable type mobile radio telephones which can be used additionally in buildings, boats and so on.
Conventionally proposed mobile radio telephones are of the vertically piled-up type in which a rectangular battery and a transceiver unit are piled up each other and a cradle is installed on the transceiver unit to hold a handset and of the vertical combination type in which a flat battery and a transceiver unit are arranged lengthwise and horizontally put together with each other and a handset is vertically held on a cradle mounted on the transceiver unit.
In the above-mentioned arrangements of mobile radio telephones, because of the vertically installation, the stability is lowered when it is put on floor, seat, table of a motor vehicle, and therefore care should be taken on attachment and detachment operation of the handset to and from the cradle, resulting in deterioration of operativity. Furthermore, in the case of being used during carrying, the former may require that the attachment and detachment operation of the handset is made upwardly and downwardly with respect to the cradle, and, particularly, it is required to draw the arm of the user for the detachment of the handset, resulting in deterioration of the operativity. On the other hand, the latter may require that the attachment and detachment operation of the handset to and from the cradle is made forwardly and backwardly. In this case, the transceiver unit may be held by the other hand, similarly resulting in deterioration of operativity. In addition, in the above-described arrangements, because of vertical installation, the installed place is limited to the seat of the motor vehicle and the inside of the trunk thereof and this feels inconvenience. Furthermore, the above-mentioned mobile radio telephones are not arranged so as to be used with being hung on the wall and therefore, when used after taken out from the motor vehicle, it is impossible to hang it on the wall in the building or yacht. This is inconvenience if there is no space on the table. If the telephone is used in a yacht, for example, there is the possibility that it is damaged due to dropping resulting from the pitch and roll.
Furthermore, the above-mentioned telephones have an arrangement in which a hinge mechanism is used for piling up the battery holding device and the transceiver unit, and therefore while the transceiver unit is attached to the battery holding device, the connectors thereof are coupled to each other in the rotation direction and may be overweighted and damaged.